


Dating Lucifer Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, Smut, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Lucifer Would Include

  * Being protective over you.
  * The Winchesters trying to break you’s up.
  * Him trying to kill your friends.
  * Rough sex.
  * Some sort of kink.
  * Getting kidnapped.
  * Angels /demons trying to kill you.
  * Heavy make out sessions.
  * Rough kissing.
  * You turning bad.
  * Kinky sex.
  * Taking your innocents (what’s left of it).
  * Hair tugging.
  * Oral sex.
  * Rough kinky sex.
  * Him being jealous when people flirt with you.
  * Him being possessive of you.
  * Rough kinky sex.
  * More rough sex.




End file.
